


Спасти рядового Барнса

by honey_violence



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Suicide Attempt, Violence, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://ficbook.net/readfic/1883008/5211147</p></blockquote>





	Спасти рядового Барнса

_Режу лопатки в поисках крыльев:_  
Где-то же жалили, где-то же были. (с)  
Яшка Казанова 

То, что Барнс двинется, знали все: предсказывала Вдова, предупреждал Брюс, а Старк и вовсе предложил отдельную комнату с системой своевременного обездвиживания на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Но Стив не верил. Просто не мог поверить, что его друг не справится. Что память, срезанная слой за слоем, вернувшись целиком, разорвет его на части. Что Джеймс не сумеет пройти через все это, как сумел когда-то сам Роджерс, спасенный из плена льда.

В первый раз Стив находит Баки как раз вовремя: крови, вытекшей из разбитой головы, еще не так много, правда, стену приходится перекрашивать, предварительно обернув мягким материалом, а кровавые разводы по белой поверхности еще долго преследуют Капитана во снах, заставляя подскакивать среди ночи и бежать в комнату друга, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Вернуть помещению почти первоначальный вид он успевает к моменту выписки Барнса из госпиталя.

Когда в следующий раз, чуть меньше месяца спустя, вернувшись из магазина, он находит Баки со вспоротой до локтя рукой, то впервые за многие годы теряет дар речи. Уже много позже, разглядывая царапины на искусственной руке, он понимает, что целью Барнса была именно она, а не самоубийство. И тогда Тони совершенствует технологию по маскировке, применив которую, Вдова когда-то сумела пробраться в логово Пирса, и какое-то время Джеймс выглядит почти счастливым, разглядывая свои одинаковые руки, пусть бы одна из них на поверку по-прежнему остается бионической, а вторая забинтованной.

Несколько месяцев абсолютного молчания кажутся Стиву праздником, он даже думает, что готов выносить тишину вечно, лишь бы Джеймс больше ничего с собой не делал, а в один прекрасный день и вовсе перестает следить за другом, проводящим, сидя в одной позе, часы перед открытым окном с видом на оживленную улицу. Роджерс показывает ему фильмы, ставит старые пластинки, включает современную музыку, пытаясь увлечь ритмом нового столетия, но Барнс остается молчалив и не заинтересован. А однажды и вовсе разносит комнату в щепки, демонстрируя свою неприязнь к времени, воскреснуть в которое не хотел и не собирался.

И тогда Стив решается и перевозит его в Башню Старка, надеясь, что компания остальных "мстителей" сможет хоть как-то помочь Баки адаптироваться. И едва успевает спасти Романову от смерти в гибельных тисках железной руки внезапно пробудившегося Солдата, а после долго смотрит сквозь дверное окошко на связанного друга, безостановочно шепчущего: "Миссия. Выполнить", не зная, кого и за что винить. Наташа не требует извинений, но оставаться в Башне дольше не соглашается тоже.

Единственным, кого Барнс слышит и подпускает к себе, отчего-то становится Тони. Тони, который не желает ему смерти за то, что тот когда-то убил его родителей. Тони, который стирает красную звезду с металлической поверхности и предлагает Баки самому выбрать новый рисунок. Самому выбрать себе новую жизнь взамен пустоты, на которую его обрекали долгие годы. Это срабатывает, и несколько лет они живут относительно спокойно, а Джеймс даже становится похож на себя прежнего. Поэтому никто из них не оказывается готов к тому, что однажды ночью дверь в спальню Роджерса вылетает с петель, а сам Капитан получает с десяток пуль, прежде чем робот-охранник обездвиживает Солдата. К тому, что не Баки - Солдат смотрит на всех ледяным, непомнящим взглядом, и раны от пуль в теле Роджерса вызывают победную улыбку на его лице.

Тони предупреждает, что такое может повториться - и не раз. Наташа говорит, что Стив - самоубийца, если согласится держать Барнса рядом не скованным. А Роджерс думает, что это его вина, что это он проглядел что-то важное, не заметил какую-то деталь, из-за чего случился рецидив. Но когда он навещает Баки спустя несколько недель, стоит его ранам едва зажить, то на месте Солдата, к встрече с которым он готовился, обнаруживает устало улыбающегося друга. 

\- Стив, ты же знаешь, что нужно сделать, - произносит Барнс, и Роджерс стискивает зубы, глядя в чужие покрасневшие глаза. - Просто убей меня. Я не хочу снова стать _им_ и... - Барнс кивает, глядя на бинты, выпирающие под майкой Стива, и отводит взгляд в сторону.

\- Все будет в порядке, - но Роджерс уже и сам не верит своим словам. Халка можно контролировать, не раздражая Беннера. Предугадать, что может спровоцировать обращение Баки в Солдата, не берется никто. - Я никогда тебя не оставлю. 

Он берет Барнса под свою ответственность, добиваясь разрешения находиться с ним рядом, пусть бы и рискуя собственной жизнью. Ведь они вместе до конца, иначе какой смысл?

Несколько последующих недель Джеймс непривычно разговорчив: он травит старые байки, предается воспоминаниям, шутит, делится впечатлениями от свежеувиденного и прослушанного - всего того, что когда-то принес Стив. Барнс говорит, что новый век ему нравится куда больше, чем их собственное время. И очень часто повторяет, что они справятся. Что Стиву больше не придется его бояться, и все будет хорошо. Что Баки будет с ним рядом до конца. И Стив верит, снова верит, искренне надеясь, что в этот раз все действительно обойдется.

Поэтому, когда разбитое тело Джеймса, бросившегося с крыши башни, вносят на носилках, Роджерс отказывается признавать в этом кровавом месиве своего друга. Друга, который наконец сумел погибнуть. Друга, который воскресил для них их прошлое за эти короткие недели только затем, чтобы проститься навсегда. Не верит и долго рассматривает все же оторвавшуюся от удара при падении бионическую руку, больше не укрытую маскировкой, с нарисованным на ней буквами "ЗС", зачеркнутыми длинной и рваной полосой, понимая, что вот она, та деталь, которую никто из них не увидел и которую не заметил Стив:

Зимний солдат погибнет, только если погибнет Баки, и никакие декорации, делающие их обоих единым целым внешне, не воскресят кого-то одного из них полностью, потому что Баки не позволит Солдату причинить вред Стиву, а Солдат никогда не оставит попыток выполнить свою миссию. Только один страшный болезненный росчерк был способен поставить точку в этой истории. И Барнс сумел ее поставить, оставаясь верным до конца, как и обещал.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/1883008/5211147


End file.
